How I met Melanie
by eli-XD-O
Summary: When Ian decides to tell Anthony a secret he's been holding onto for a while Anthony will go to great lengths to change him. Warnings: Swearing & Homophobia. This is a one shot as I can't really think of any way to continue it but feel free to leave ideas and what not :)


**TITLE: How I met Melanie**

**I'm from the UK so if you're wondering 3****rd**** year is like... 9****th**** grade I think... well I'm making Ian and Anthony about 13/14 years old :)**

**26/06/14**

**IAN POV:**

I have a secret... the whole me and Anthony kissing thing... doesn't bother me and although I wouldn't really have a problem with it, I mean it's just one stupid kiss what's the big deal? Anthony hates the whole Ianthony thing, he thinks it's gross. He's not homophbic or anything I mean- uh... I might as well tell you...

One time... in 3rd year... Anthony and I were at a party, our first proper party, and we were there with a group of friends but as the night went on we all got split up and it was just Anthony and me walking around a house where we knew nobody! It was about 3 hours in and just as we were getting ready to leave, this girl with long brown hair and a dress you could see her boobs in asked us to come and play spin the bottle with her. I looked at Anthony unsure but he was hypnotised by this girl.

I really didn't want to walk home alone in the dark so I decided to stay and play too. We were playing for about 15 minutes before it was my turn, so like I was told, I spun the bottle- although by this point I wish I hadn't... it had landed on Anthony. I wanted to just run out the door! But I couldn't... everyone would laugh at me and call me gay... UH!

So while everyone was chanting our names and pushing us to do I leaned forward and puckered my lips, just wishing for it to be over as SOON as possible. I then felt his lips on mine and Anthony must have been pretty damn drunk 'cause he wouldnt let me go! He put his hands on my waist and tried to go in for tongue! But after a few sweet seconds he let go... I really didn't know what to make of the whole thing but Anthony just laughed it off and took another swig of his drink while the others cheared.

I became SO confused after that night and I didn't know what to do with myself... but a couple of weeks later I had came to the conclusion that I could be gay... and at the age of 13 I told Ant EVERYTHING so that Tuesday after school I was meant to be going over to Anthony's so I decided I would tell him and he could you know help me figure stuff out...

We were sitting on Anthony's bed playing Mario on the Nintendo 64 and just as he was jumping for joy after beating me AGAIN he looked over and asked "Hey Ian... are you alright? You seem upset or something?" I sat there in silence for a minute before he put his hand on my shoulder and said "Come on, you can tell me anything... promise I won't get mad"

I took a deep breath "I think I might be... gay."

I suddenly felt his hand slip off of my arm and him move away from me, I should have just left then.

"HOW!?"

I didn't really know how to respond it's not like I had a choice in the matter but before I could actually say ANYTHING he said

"We'll get you a girlfriend! Yeah that's it!"

At this point he was pacing arund his room picking up random pens from the floor and scribbling on paper "Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?"

"No, I don't need a-"

"Or maybe red heads!" He had this smile on his face and I just didn't like it... it wasn't Anthony. "Tall or short?"

"Stop"

"Skinny?"

"Anthony!"

"Oh, you like 'em a little chunkier eh?"

"ANTHONY, STOP!" I had him by the shoulders and I was looking him in the eyes now "Just stop... I don't need a girlfriend... I'm gay... and I really need your help..." He was looking down at his shoes now "...Sorry..."

We didn't talk about it again... well... I tried to... a couple of times but it was just too awkward so I just stopped trying. A few years later I was on the computer doing some editing when Anthony came into the room looking more excited than usual "Whats got you so happy?"

"I got a date, Dude!"

"Aw that's great dude, is it with that girl you met the other day? Kelsie, Kirsty?"

"Kalel? Yeah but that's not the best part! It's a double date! She has a friend that wants to come along and I said you would be her date!"

"I..." I honestly didn't know what to say... HER... how could he be such a jackass?! "Anth-"

"Be ready! It's this Friday at 7!" and he just left... walked out the door as if nothing was wrong... Why would he do this... I always knew he was uncomfortable with it but I never excected him to do this...

But Friday came... and I went on the date... and that's how I met Melanie.

**I know the endings not great but I was happy with this idea and wanted to get some feed back from it ^.^**

**This was my first kind of youtube story! I had this idea just as a random story but I could never get the characters to fit :/ So I wrote it but with people and personalities that were familar and I could work with :)**

**I know this story makes them seem kind of OC but I didn't really think Anthony would do that sort of thing so it does make at least him OC **

**Anyhow... please leave reviews and what not just so I can get an idea of what people like and stuff **** ALSO! If you have any ideas for stories you want me to do feel free to send me a PM or even leave them in the reviews area thing... **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Eli**


End file.
